Sometimes
by silvestras
Summary: Sometimes they looked forward to being alone together just because those stolen moments were the only ones they'd have. RyuuYuzu fluff, Outofic.


**RyuuYuzu-ness. Outo ftw.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE, RG Veda or X. The four wonderful women of CLAMP do.

* * *

**

Sometimes they trained side by side, she shooting at imaginary targets, him swiping and stabbing and dodging (this took some imagination).

Sometimes they would sit under the stars as their older counterparts wander off to collect information, and she would comment on how much that group of stars looked like his _face_, and she would trace a line from each star to the other, forming an odd shape. He would reply with a 'WHAT?!' and she would laugh, and open laugh and not a giggle, in that annoyingly _beautiful_ way of hers.

Sometimes he wondered if she was there just to piss him off.

_"Hey, Ryuu-ou, what kind of king are you, anyway?"_

_"Can't you tell by my name? I'm the king of dragons__."_

_"I don't see any dragons with you."_

_"Of course not, dragons don't_ exist_!"_

_"Why are you their king, then?"_

_"...Aargh!"_

Sometimes she was just unbearably _cute_ that he couldn't help but stutter like an idiot and deny it a moment later.

_"Say, how do I look?"_

_There she stood, in a _dress_, and he always thought she would look hideous in a dress (Yuzuriha in a dress was just _not right) _but right now she was practically _begging_ to be showered with compliments and 'awwww's and all that other mushy stuff._

_"U-uh... Y-you l-l-look... ummmm... cu- I-I mean, err... f-f-fine!"_

_"Were you about to say 'cute'?"_

_Oh, heavens no, not the kitty face, anything but that stupid (-ly adorable, cuddly-looking) kitty face. He felt like he would melt on the spot (partly out of embarrassment, partly out of an overdose of Yuzuriha-ness). "No! Of course not, are you nuts?"_

_"I was just asking, sheesh!"_

Sometimes he knew that she knew that he was staring, but she didn't tell him because she actually _liked it_, and that was, even though a bit creepy, oddly adoring to him.

_"What are you staring at, Ryuu-ou?"_

_"Gaaah! nothing, Kusanagi-san, nothing at all!"_

_"Oh, was it Yuzuriha?"_

_Said girl was sitting in front of a mirror, and for heaven's sake, he could _see_ her smug face, she's noticed, probably before Kusanagi even _mentioned _it (Even though maybe he did confirm her suspicions, she might have been unsure before). She's noticed, noticed him staring, and she was _happy_, and he didn't know whether to blush or to scream because of how creepy he must have looked. (Must have looked like a damn pervert, he cursed himself for that.)_

Sometimes she just outdid him so much that his manly pride was smashed to pieces then burned and had its ashes sprinkled over the Bermuda Triangle.

_"It's a Ro-2!"_

_"Kusanagi-san and Souma aren't here, Yuzuriha!"_

_"Well, let's fight it, then!"_

_Before he's so much as lifted his sword, she's blasted the stupid oni to pieces, the loud 'bangs' of her gun echoing through the beautiful night. (They just happened to be walking, trying to find their partners! Really, it wasn't a date!)_

_Again, her smug face made him ball his hands up into fists, before he collapsed, complaining about how he could've done it, even faster that she did, but she just replied with a 'But you didn't, and I did!'_

_She _infuriated_ him, but when she makes an offer to take him to an ice cream shop for some ice cream and a bit of rest, he doesn't decline._

_He was the one who paid the bill. (He didn't want to butcher his manly pride even further. If this was any other time, and Yuzuriha was anyone else, she would've been in an oni's belly right now.)_

_The next day she told Kusanagi and Souma that they've been on a date. (Yuzuriha is Yuzuriha, and that's why she's still alive.)_

Sometimes he frightened her in the way that you would be scared if you encountered a psychotic murderer in a dark alley at night.

_"Ryuu-ou! Want to spar?"  
_

_"Eh, sure, why not?"_

_As they readied themselves, Yuzuriha started off by shooting at her sparring partner, who deflected them with his giant sword. (It was bigger than _him_, for god's sake!)_

_She dodged the bullets he sent back, (he parried with so much force that she thought _he_ was the one shooting her, not the other way around) and jumped, twirled into the air, shooting him from over his head. He dodged, growling as his sword glowed blue. She soon found herself blown away by a gust of icy, swirling wind._

_She hit something solid and slid to the ground, with Ryuu-ou's sword at her neck. She widened her eyes and he smirked. The boy in front of her raised his word and..._

_He struck the ground. His malicious smirk turned into that goofy grin she knew all too well, and she smiled at him in that mischievous, Yuzuriha-like way. "You win..."_

_Both knew the continuation, and both said it at the same time. "This time." She smiled, looking at him as he babbled on about how he would win next time and next time and next time, but she knew that wasn't true. (There was pattern they followed without intending to. No one would ever win two times in a row.)_

Sometimes he did the nicest things to her without any reason, and he did them so spontaneously that she wondered if he was _born_ to be so unbelievably random.

_"Aaaaaaah, where are you, Kusanagi-san? Souma-san?"_

_"Stop being so loud, Yuzuriha! People are staring! They might think we're weirdos or something!"_

_They both stopped walking._

_"Or worse, they might think we're dating!" Ryuu-ou paled, and Yuzuriha laughed. (One of the funniest things about him was that he pretended to be freaked out by the possibility of them being in a romantic relationship, even though it was so blatantly obvious he was lying that she didn't even bother to tell him anymore.)_

_"Ah, really, but don't you _want_ it to be that way, Ryuu-ou-sama?" she grinned, knowing that her calling him 'Your Majesty' would piss him off like nothing else would. (She knew he _hated_ it when people closest to him spoke formally, and she was thankful for that.)_

_"Gaaah!"_

_As soon as he said that, Yuzuriha tripped over her own feet, falling._

_"You okay?"_

_"I guess, but..." As soon as the girl tried to stand up, she fell again, and Ryuu-ou groaned. "Now what? How come those 'mentors' of ours have to disappear in the worst possible moments?"_

_"Let's not blame th-" she was cut off as her friend knelt down, looking at her with a genuinely concerned expression, and she couldn't help but look away. "Does anything hurt?"_

_"I think it's my ankle."_

_"Alright, then," she heard his voice as her eyes widened, because Ryuu-ou just scooped her up and carried her, just like that. She blushed. "Ah, Ryuu-ou, um..."_

_"What?" he asked bluntly, apparently oblivious to how romantic (cough) the situation was, even though that was the _exact_ thing he was fussing about earlier._

_"...Nothing," she smiled as he began walking, faster but gently, as to avoid making the girl in his arms uncomfortable._

_When they finally found Souma and Kusanagi, both were blushing furiously, but you could see in their eyes that they were fine, even happy with the current situation. (And Yuzuriha wouldn't have it any other way.)  
_

Sometimes he was so frustrated about how she couldn't seem to _take the hint_ that he, or someone else, were usually forced to tell her what was going on.

_"My, my. You're looking very fine today, Ryuu-ou," Souma commented as she saw him, dressed in a tuxedo, hair not flying everywhere for once. "Any special occasions today?"_

_He gulped, and she laughed knowingly._

_When they met up with the other team of two, (They often did that, because even though may say that three's a crowd, the four of them say that four's a party they would rather not miss.) Yuzuriha was in her usual schoolgirl's uniform, and she stared at him as if he's grown not one extra head, not two, but three. _

_"What are you dressing up like that for?" _

_"Er, well, you know that café__ we went to the other day? The one with the really good food? Umm, well, I paid last time, right?"_

_"What, you want me to give back the amount you paid?"_

_"No!" he smacked himself mentally. "I mean, I was wondering if you'd like to have more of the food from there..."_

_"Of course! It's delicious! Why, you're planning on taking all of us there again, and paying again?"_

_"No, not all of us, I..."_

_"He means he wants to take you on a date, Yuzuriha." Kusanagi grinned, barely able to hold down his laughter. (Ryuu-ou _swore _he could hear Souma laughing her head off in the background.)_

_"Not a date! I just wanted to take her there, that's all!" he said defensively, although he was so red now that you could mistake him for a tomato._

_"Oh, alright."_

_But the blond owner of the café__ ended up giving them a special 'first date price' anyway.  
_

Sometimes he was so _dense_ that she felt not even one of her _bullets_ would pierce him (and she was tempted to _try_, goddammit.)

_He's paid the bill (again. Whenever he was eating with Yuzuriha this always happened.)._

_The pretty, red-haired waitress (she noticed she was the only one) smiled as she bid them a good night. _

_As they stood outside the entrance of the café, Yuzuriha smiled and took Ryuu-ou's hand. "Thanks for a wonderful night, Ryuu-ou."_

_"Hey, no problem."_

_She blushed, looked down, and stuttered, "T-there's something I've been itching to tell you for a really long time..."_

_"Huh?"_

_"I-I mean, I really like you, and, and, ummm..."_

_"Of course you like me! We're friends, aren't we?"_

_She felt like hitting him. Sighing in frustration, she knew she wouldn't get anywhere if she tried to express it through words._

_Moving forward, she placed a small, quick kiss on Ryuu-ou's cheek. She then turned around, walked a few steps, and turned around again._

_"Hey! You going home or what?" she called him, not even smiling. The blushing 'dragon king' was still trying to make sense of what happened._

_"Well, fine, if you're going to stay here all night!"_

_"H-hey! You can't do something like that and pretend it never happened!" he yelled, running to catch up with her._

_He grabbed her hand, and she went wide-eyed before figuring out what he was trying to say, and then she gave him a catlike grin. _

_"Come on, let's go home," he smiled at her._

_They arrived at Souma's house, hand in hand, both beaming so brightly they could light up the night._

Sometimes they looked forward to being alone together just because those stolen moments were the only ones they'd have.

* * *

**Kudos if you can guess what café**** they were talking about and who the blond owner is! 83**

**I just finished reading Horitsuba Gakuen again. What I wouldn't do to have Fai as my science/chem teacher... (dreamy fangirl eyes) Kurogane as a P.E. teacher would probably scare the crap out of me, though, so yeah. But to have Yuuko as a principal... that would be nothing but pure awesomesauce. **

**And don't you just LOVE RyuuYuzu? I know, I know, Yuzuriha is in love with Kusanagi, but I just these think two are cute together. (The same reason I ship NokoTomo, ahahaha.)  
**

**Goodbye~!  
**


End file.
